Mystique's Revenge
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: Mystique gets a chance to pay back the brotherhood, in the form of Pietro and Wanda's relative coming to check up on them.


I have no excuse for this. The idea came to me at like 2:00 a.m. Of course, it's been altered.

Chapter1: Don't answer the door!

It was a normal day with the Brotherhood. Fred was being bossed around by Pietro, Lance was ignoring Pietro's attempt to boss _him_ around, and Toad was being hexed across the room repeatedly by a bored Wanda, whose memories were still intact. Yeah, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary going on. That is, until _she_ came. No, not Mystique, someone worse came to call. The mutants sensed her awful presence before she even got out of the car. How, you ask? Well no one there could be quite sure afterward, though there was some speculation that the random, isolated raincloud that appeared at her arrival might have had something to do with it. "Yo, did you guys here…?" Toad began. The doorbell rang before he could finish. "It…couldn't be," Pietro, muttered going to open it. He was out of sight for a moment, and then they heard a blood-curdling shriek from the hall. Racing back into the room, he cowered behind a chair. "Pietro, what's going…on?" Avalanche was interrupted by the sight of a woman, in her late thirties to early forties walked into the room. "Pietro, dear, aren't you even going to welcome your favorite aunt?" They all stared in horror as she paced across the living area and pulled the boy to his feet. He dodged a hug and ran toward, _normally_, over to the others. "Well," she said frowning faintly, "who are your friends, dear?" She surveyed her remaining victims. Then a smile crossed her face. "There's my favorite niece, trying to hide. I see you were released from the mental institution, Wanda, how lovely." She caught Pietro by shirt collar and dragged him and Wanda over. "My, how you two have grown, the last time I saw you, you didn't even reach my waist. Now you're both almost as tall as me." The Scarlet Witch's eye twitched faintly, "Maybe, I should go back to the asylum," she mumbled. "Or, I could just leave on my quest for vengeance a day early." "Oh no, you don't," Pietro hissed. "You can't leave me with our mutant-hating aunt." "What was that?" the woman asked. "Nothing, aunty, we were just talking about," and here he raised his voice so the other three could hear, "about how you dislike the mutant freaks." "Right you are, Pietro, they _are_ freaks, as well as a menace to society. Now, I'm checking up on you since your loving father can't." Wanda clenched her fists. "I'll be here for a few days, so why don't you show me to the guest room." "What, you're stay…" Wanda put a hand over his mouth. "I'll show you." As they left the room, she whispered, "Tell them what's going on." "Right," he replied. "Well, it's great to see you again, aunty. I'm sure your visit will be…memorable." When she was out of range, his shoulders slumped despairingly. "We're doomed! She doesn't even know that _we're_ mutants!" "How did this happen?" Lance demanded.

Flashback time!

Posing as Magneto, obviously dressed as a human not a freaky super villain, scratch that, annoying super wannabe villain, Mystique walked up to the dark haired woman. Finally, she chuckled darkly. I have a chance to get back at those little brats! "Hello Nadya," the woman's 'brother-in-law' greeted. "I have a favor to ask."

Back at the Brotherhood house! No there's not a reason for the second exclamation mark, or _is_ there? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah…ha!

Wanda stood by the door of the guest bedroom, listening to her aunt talk about some random thing she really didn't care about. She was so distracted thinking of the most amusing means of torture, she almost missed an important comment. "Wait, what?" "I said," the woman repeated patiently, "your father asked me to check up on you two." Wanda's eye twitched, yet again, as she asked, "When!" "Yesterday, and there's no need to shout dear." "Why would he do that?" she muttered to herself. "Well, you two need a guardian, and your father couldn't be here himself, so he sent me. I know why your upset, but don't worry, your Dad will be back soon." For the third time, her niece's eye twitched. "Until he gets back from his business trip, however, I will look after you two. From the looks of this place, you need it." Wanda bit her lip in horror; she had just remembered that her aunt was a psychotic neat-freak. This wasn't good. "Um," she said quickly, "I'll be downstairs if you need me…bye!"


End file.
